


The Birthday Party

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Johnlock bromance, TLD missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: S4E2 missing sceneSherlock's birthday party





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

'The cake place' ended up being Molly's flat. Mrs. Hudson had been around to help decorate it for a 'party' for Sherlock. Something that everyone assumed was Sherlock's first.

As they climbed out of the cab, John paid and nudged the detective towards the flat, confused about his hesitance. 

"I don't want to."

"I've already told you to behave."

Sherlock sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. John gave him another nudge and the flat door opened. 

"John," Molly smiled at the doctor and then her gaze fell on Sherlock. 

"Molly… I… I'm sorry."

"Happy birthday, Sherlock." She turned on her heel without another word and paced off into the other room. 

The shorter man put his hand at Sherlock's collar and guided him into the flat. "She's just upset."

"Why? I wasn't harming anyone."

John gritted his teeth to keep from speaking, Sherlock didn't deserve any more anger, he'd beaten him to a pulp and blamed himself for Mary's death when both were completely unjustified. More of that would make him take off for sure. 

"You were harming yourself. That's what she's mad about."

"Well can you tell her to stop?"

John shook his head, "Just go with it." Before he could take another step, Rosie appeared at the doorway to the hall on hands and knees, her little fist wrapped around something. She spotted her dad and let out a chuckle, John scooped her up, "Hello, baby girl."

In that one moment, Sherlock's world froze. He wouldn't… he couldn't… he shouldn't be here. This wasn't right, he had done too much wrong. He couldn't do that to Rosie… she was so small, and innocent. He began to back up, aware his friend's attention was all on his daughter. Before he could reach out for the latch, John spoke. 

"Holmes, don't you dare."

"John, I don't-" 

The doctor wasn't looking at him, it just proved how well he knew him. "Get your backside through to the other room right now."

The glare the doctor now pointed at him was too much, he ducked his head and walked through. 

The room was lightly decorated with a few banners and balloons, there was cake and snacks on the side, but he paid none of it any attention, he needed to go. Now. 

When John followed him in he blocked the doorway. 

"Rosie, do you want to go to Uncle Sherlock?" 

The baby didn't reply, quite content to slobber all over John's shirt. 

Sherlock looked completely unsure, "I… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Take her."

"But, I don't-"

John shook his head and handed Rosie over so that the detective had no choice but to take her. 

Mrs. Hudson glanced over and grinned as she settled next to Molly on the sofa, "You'll do fine, Sherlock."

Sherlock stared at the baby. Rosie was unbothered by being handed over, it was just as much fun slobbering over Sherlock's suit as it was John's. 

The detective just stood stoic still, unsure what he was supposed to do. He hadn't seen her in months. 

"I shouldn't have stopped you seeing her, Sherlock."

"I killed her mother, it's perfectly reasonable. That's why I don't think this is a good idea." He tried handing Rosie back but John stepped away. "I hardly look the part," he added. 

"You not looking the part is my fault. And you didn't kill Mary. Shit happens."

Sherlock frowned down at Rosie, wondering about the swearing and only then just realising what she was holding. The rattle he had given her months ago. John had let her keep it. 

The doctor stepped up and put his hand on Sherlock's arm. "She is completely addicted to that thing, you can say or do anything to her as she won't pay attention when she has it. Watch." He stepped back again. "Rosie."

She just waved the rattle around and bopped Sherlock on the side of the head with it, not paying her dad any attention

"See? But if you take it off her," John leant forward and plucked the rattle from her hand. 

She scowled, the look on such a small child almost comical. She followed the rattle with her hands as John waved it around. "Tat tat."

John held it out for her and she snatched it from his grip. "She loves it. Now, go over there, Sherlock and sit down. You need to spend some time with your goddaughter."

"But, I don't know-"

"You said to me not even two hours ago that you should see her. There we go."

Sherlock glanced at Mrs. Hudson who was smiling reassuringly, even Molly was half-smiling. "I'm no good at this sort of thing."

"The way my daughter is clinging onto you says otherwise. Now quit moping." He pushed him down to the sofa and shoved a slice of cake onto his lap. 

Rosie's free hand fell to the cake immediately and she smashed it up, laughing all the while. 

"We're in this together now, Sherlock. I can't bring her up on my own."

The detective was done arguing. Rosie was too adorable. "Ok," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later

Sherlock sat in the front room in Baker Street. John had moved back in 3 months ago... after the fiasco with his little sister he said he needed to. For Rosie. The detective couldn't help but think it had been for him the doctor had come 'home'.

"John! What are you doing?"

"The same as the last time you asked me."

Things had changed dramatically now. 3 months was a long time, but with everything they had gone through it felt like 3 years.

John had officially asked sherlock out 6 weeks ago. He had said no at first, he thought it was out of sympathy. How wrong he had been. The girl on his lap was no longer his god daughter... but something more. The adoption papers had come through a week ago. John couldn't do it 'alone' after all.

"Food is boring."

"Don't go telling our daughter that, she's difficult enough around food."

"What do you think of food Rosie?" Sherlock asked rubbing her belly where she was laid out across his knees. This time Sherlock caught the rattle as it was flung, he wasn't falling for that twice. Rosie scowled at him. "You need to be more original, squirt."

Wide eyes stared up at him as she grumped and reached for the rattle again. When she managed to pull it from Sherlock's hand, it was his turn to scowl, but his retort was cut off by a knock on the door.

John came in from the kitchen. "Expecting someone?"

The detective shook his head. "Nope." People tended to get in the way of baby time.

At another knock they shared glances. "Case." There was always two knocks for a case now. They always ignored the first and everyone else just left.

Sherlock nodded, "Yeah. Answer it, I'll clear off the chair."

"Is it a murder?" Sherlock asked when a young woman came into the room.

She frowned. "No."

"Continue," he jerked his head at the 'client' chair.

The woman, walked into the room awkwardly, and settled into the chair that the detective had cleared off. She cleared her throa, but became immediately distracted by Rosie who was dribbling on Sherlock's shirt.

"She's adorable. How old is she?"

"11 months," both John and Sherlock replied together. They shared a glance then smiled.

"Rosie, go to daddy. I need to work." He tried handing the baby up to John who had stood to take her from his boyfriend, but the second she was out of Sherlock's hands her mouth opened and she screamed.

With a heavy sigh, the detective took her back and rested her on his knee. "You are a pain in my bum," he said, kissing her on the nose. Then he turned his attention to the lady across the room. "How can we help?"

From the other arm chair, John smiled, it was always 'we' now. Never 'I'.

"My son... he's going to college next year."

"Right..." Sherlock encouraged as Rosie slobbered over him a little more.

"Well ever since he was your little one's age I've put money aside for him-"

"Rosie, sorry," he inclined his head at the client and removed his daughter's fingers that had tangled in his hands.

"And it's gone missing I presume?" It wasn't Sherlock who spoke, but John.

The woman nodded. "Yes. All of it."

Sherlock inclined his head once again, this time focusing all his attention on Rosie as she clambered up his shirt and stuck 3 fingers in the detective's mouth.

"It's your husband, I'm afraid." Sherlock grabbed the little girl's hands in one of his own to keep them still, instead, she kicked out with her feet, her little bumblebee socks sliding off.

"My husband?"

"His gambling problem hasn't been well... maintained with his alcoholism. One leads to another."

"But he doesn't-"

"Doesn't know the account even exists?" The detective would have continued, but Rosie had her fingers in his belt buckle and was pulling it madly.

"Right."

"I believe he's known from the beginning. He had probably aimed on putting the money back before you noticed. Rosie!" This time, she had climbed up over his shoulder and Sherlock only just managed to catch her.

Beside him, John had gone way passed being able to control his snickering. His boyfriend and his daughter interacting while Sherlock was working was the most hilarious thing he had seen in a long time. Despite his notebook making it out, he had long since knocked it on the floor.

The woman would have smiled at the antics, but the news of her husband was clearly starting to penetrate as she went into shock.

"Anything else we can do for you?" John asked, sensing that Sherlock wanted nothing more than to roll around on the floor with Rosie.

"Um... no. Thank you, Mr. Holmes. You were as thorough, if less rude than my sister-in-law said."

"That'll be the kid," John said with a smirk, he held the door open and she hurried out the flat and down the stairs. When he turned around, he saw Rosie in mid air, hanging by her feet, a proper big belly laugh coming from her.

"I'll go back to dinner then, shall I?"

Sherlock was too intent on the little girl, he didn't respond.


End file.
